


Interlude, With Rubble

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basco takes advantage of every opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude, With Rubble

_Well._

Marvey-chan had changed since they'd first met, Basco mused, hands on the railing of the roof of the opposite building as he watched. It was annoying, really, to see him work with the rest of his little playmates to actually help civilians escape the collapsing building, even though they presumably had to be quite tired after the mecha battle that'd caused the collapse of the building in the first place. 

Green and Pink had darted towards the building first, followed closely by Silver. But the other three, after grumbling, hadn't been far behind. 

He'd changed. Far too much. 

Basco couldn't see the others any more. They'd spread out. Marvey-chan gesticulated at a hairy man who was getting right in his face about something or other, but then a great pillar began to fall. Marvey-chan shoved the man aside instantly.

Basco was moving before he'd even consciously registered the danger. The pillar split apart as it fell, as Basco vaulted over the railing and let himself begin to drop to the ground. The hairy man was perfectly safe, though at least he had the decency to look aghast. Marvey-chan threw himself to the side, but a fraction of an instant too late. A massive chunk of masonry slammed into him, sending him tumbling like an errant clump of thistles. 

No. This simply wouldn't do. Basco had to kill him _himself._

Basco started running before his feet touched the ground, and he made it to Marvey-chan's side within moments. Presumably the rest of his team would be here before long. He'd check Marvey-chan's vitals, make sure he was safe and unconscious, then take him back to the Free Joker to ransom him in return for keys. "You awake?" he said briskly as he dropped to his knees. 

Place was a mess. Rubble and dust everywhere, but at least nothing else was creaking ominously over their heads and for the most part the civilians were keeping well away. 

There was a livid bruise across one cheekbone, and Marvey-chan's eyes were shut, but his chest rose and fell steadily enough. Eyelids fluttered, and lips curved just slightly. The words were indistinct, but there was no mistaking the relief in his voice. "B-Basco? Are you all right?" 

...

To his great horror, Basco found himself pulling Marvey-chan's head into his lap. "I'm fine."

Marvey-chan's breathing was hoarse. He should get him out of here. Couldn't be good for his lungs. Not that he should be giving a damn about his lungs, but when Marvey-chan reached a shaky hand up to touch his cheek gently, it was hard not to give a damn. His head was a familiar weight. Marvey-chan sprawled against him trustingly, just like he always had, up till...

"AkaRed?" 

Basco inhaled, exhaled. No, it wasn't a trick. He'd been hit hard enough that he'd lost the last few months. 

He had his boy back. 

"Not here," he extemporised, daring to cover Marvey-chan's hand with his own. He swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat. This wasn't him. He wasn't weak like this. He'd made his decision, and it was still the right one. He should kidnap him right now, or at least finish off the job done by the masonry, or at the very least say something sardonic and cutting. "But don't worry." 

He definitely shouldn't say something reassuring. 

Marvey-chan nodded. "Okay." 

"You'll be safe soon. Bandaged up and eating curry."

He should take him back to the Free Joker. He'd given up Marvey-chan before for the Treasure. Maybe he could give up the Treasure for Marvey-

Blue sprinted around the corner shouting for Marvelous. Pink fell into formation next to him, not bothering to shout, just firing.

Basco ducked, swore under his breath, and carefully eased himself out from under Marvey-chan... no, not Marvey-chan. Not right now. Marvelous. "I have to go."

"What?"

"You'll understand later," he snapped, then he sighed. He hurriedly kissed the tips of his index and middle fingers and brushed them across the unbruised temple. 

The team flocked to Marvelous, with Yellow and Silver supporting Green. They all began the usual fussing and worrying, with only a small amount of posturing aimed towards Basco himself. Blue watched him for the longest, obviously puzzled by why he was just backing away, then he turned to Marvelous as well. 

There was a moment where Marvelous had an unobstructed view of him. He was frowning. Basco put a finger to his lips, with a teasing smile that he didn't feel. 

They'd fix him. It was better this way. Ah, well. Back to the Free Joker.


End file.
